Unnecessary PDA?
by joxdanny
Summary: Danny & Jo are a a very physically affectionate & touchy-feely couple and everyone has something to say about it, but they don't care. Janny Fic.


Also, to anyone who put a prompt in the ask: it may be around 5 days before I have this batch done because I got _eight_ within one hour. I promise that I'll get to them as soon as I can though

"Hey, Rico!" Jo called as she trotted down the hallway to her friend.

He turned around and glanced down the hallway to make sure that Danny wasn't around. Not that he was worried about jealousy issues or anything. Danny was really cool about that sort of thing. Rico was more worried by the overwhelming amount of PDA. He let out a relived sigh when he saw that they weren't.

"We still on for studying at the diner tonight?" She asked curiously. Jo wasn't really thrown by his reaction. Rico had a tendency to be weird sometimes. Anytime she didn't understand what he was doing, her go-to thought was that he was just having a moment

"Oh, um, yeah sure. That's fine with me." Before Rico had cleared his sentence, he watched as Danny came up and swung an arm around Jo's shoulder. _Dammit_.

"Hey, guys." Danny smiled between the both of them before leaning down and giving Jo a peck on the lips. Well, it was _supposed_ to be a peck. Jo turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Danny's hands slid down to her waist and pulled her close to him.

Rico watched in a disgusted fascination. _Did he really just see a tongue_? In the middle of the hallway? He closed his eyes and looked around. Everyone in the hallway had seemed to take notice of their little display; leaving Rico to feel even more awkward. He probably could have lasted until their kiss had broken apart, but he could distinctly see Danny's hand start to slide lower.

"_WELL_," He said loudly in hopes of getting their attention. The couple seemed unaffected. "I should be getting to class." He quickly murmured as he quickly scampered down the hallway.

Rico walked into the diner and walked up to the all-familiar booth that he had grown to love. He smiled; it looked like Jo was already there. As he got closer his smile faded. Jo was accompanied by her oh-so-loving-boyfriend. Great. And they didn't even realize that Rico had arrived. They were too busy making out.

And it wasn't even the cute kind of making out. He was draped over her. _In their booth_ at the diner.

Rico threw his backpack down in the booth, making a loud thud, and making the couple jump from their position. "Um," Jo sputtered and she tried to collect herself. "Hey." She finally managed as she pushed some of the hair out of her face. A small flush coating her cheeks. Danny took a deep breath and smiled lightly to Rico after giving a 'hello' to him as well.

"Right." He sighed and took a seat across from them. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "So calculus." He continued as he looked down at the paper.

"Right. What did you get on the second equation on number two. First page." She said as she tried to look over to his paper. Being unable to see it she stood up a little and looked over again.

Danny, not being able to resist the situation, brought his hand up to give her ass a nice little smack.

A gasp left Jo's lips and she turned back to look at him with a devious smile. "Well hi there." She smirked as she sat back in her seat and pulled his lips down to hers.

That that was the last straw.

"I- I can't do this, guys." Rico dropped his pencil and covered his face with his hands. "I can't take. I really can't."

The couple had finally emerged from their little bubble of infatuation to give their friend a confused glance. "What are you talking about, Rico?" Jo spoke up.

"You!" He waved his hand between her and Danny. "You're always all over each other, and it makes me feel _really_ uncomfortable because I don't know how I'm supposed to react to the constant kissy face stuff!"

Jo and Danny paused for a moment they glanced back to each other once before Jo spoke up again, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I, um, really don't think that it's that big of a deal, Ric-"

"Not a big deal? You guys are practically _groping_ each other over a conversation about calculus. Like…." He shook his head furiously and squeezed his eyes closed. "Really? I mean. I get it. Teenagers, attracted to each other, raging hormones or whatever, but can you try to not do this in front of other people?"

The booth was deadly silent for a few moments before Rico hopped up from his seat. "You know what? I'm going home, and I'm going to watch Disney movies. The good ones. Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella. Wanna know why? Because I want to trying and get all of this out of my brain. Try and get _some_ of my innocence back after witnessing all of this." He grabbed his backpack and started out of the diner.

Danny and Jo were left speechless. How were they supposed to react to something like that? Their physical contact had never been brought up to them before now.

"Maybe he has a point, ya know." Danny looked over to her softly. "Not that I don't love all of it." He added quickly. "I just think that it might be something we could at least do for Rico." He shrugged and looked over to her for input.

Jo thought on it for a moment. "Nah." She smiled, lightly shaking her head before she leaned forward and place a teasing bit on his neck.


End file.
